Nightmare Scenario
Nightmare Scenario is the twentieth and final Monkey Fable in Ape Escape 2. Story Part 1 After taking the now powerless Specter back to the zoo, Spike had returned to a normal life. Or so he thought! When he went to the park, the children were reading "Monkerella"!! but that's not all! The Statue of Liberty was a giant monkey holding a banana! Part 2 Does this mean that some monkeys were left in the past?! "Oh no!" screamed Spike, and rushed off to the laboratory. "Professor!!" The professor turned his head, but he was a monkey! Then Spike heard an all-too familiar voice, He turned to the monitor, and it was Specter! "Young Spike. You did well to stop my grandfather, Specter, from completing his mission," he said. Part 3 Specter went on: "I've taken it as my mission to pick up where Grandpa Specter left off. I'm going to make the world a monkey paradise! It's called the 'New Primate Doctrine'! To start with, I've sent a monkey back in time to take the professor's place! So he's turned into one of us, as you can see! I could've changed you too, but you're not worth it!" Part 4 As it turned out, the monkeys that Spike had missed saved a Monkey Helmet, and put it on Specter's grandson, who was the monkey on the monitor! "Damn you Specter! I'll go back in tune and catch those monkeys!!" yelled Spike. Specter sneered "Oh will you?? With what army? You don't have a time machine, a singe Gotcha Gadget, or even a professor to help you!!" Part 5 "I'm going to keep sending monkeys back in time, so don't be surprised if your surroundings gradually become slightly primitive! And don't worry, I'll never change you! You'll have the pleasure of the torment of being the last human alive!" Specter's plan seemed infallible. "Ta-ta, Spike! I'll be going back to the future now. Have fun struggling hopelessly here in the miserable present!" Part 6 And then Specter Jr. was gone in a white flash "Damn it! I can't let this happen! There must be something I can do here in the present..." Spike thought long and hard. "That's it! I don't have a time machine, but the present leads to the future!" Part 7 Spike thought to himself: "The monkeys that put the Monkey Helmet on Specter Jr. must be somewhere here in the present... If I catch all the monkeys in this world, then I can prevent this!! I can start with the Statue of Liberty! The monkeys responsible for that must be around there somewhere! I'll catch every last one of them!" Part 8 And so Spike set out to catch the monkeys. One day, he was just about to catch an old graying monkey when that despicable Specter Jr. turned up again. "When, Spike, you've certainly come much further than I expected you would! Now, I don't know how you got hold of that Gotcha Net, but it won't matter anymore. For now I'm tuning YOU into a monkey!" Part 9 "Darn you, stop this nonsense!" said an aging voice. "Who goes there?! Who dare to oppose me?" barked a confused Specter Jr. Then Spike noticed who the graying monkey was!!! "It's old Specter!!" Specter Sr. explains: "I'm the one who made Spike's new Gotcha Net!!" Part 10 Specter Sr. goes on: "Monkeys should live in harmony with humans. I realized this when I was sent back to the amusement park. There were so many people there who were worried about my safety. There must be people who feel the same way about you, eh, little grandson?" And hearing that, the white monkey returned to the future. Because the future is where he belonged. Because that is where people cared about him... Characters * Spike * Professor * Specter Jr. * Specter (Sr.) Trivia * This Monkey Fable was originally the plot for Ape Escape 2, but was removed. Category:Ape Escape 2 Category:Monkey Fables